


A Cosmic Intervention

by limericklove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limericklove/pseuds/limericklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saddest part of a break-up is that their pets will never understand why you stopped visiting. With a little help from Harry's dog, Harry and Draco reunite on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cosmic Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 Dralentine's Day fest on tumblr. Gifted to @forever-sailing-on-the-ssdrarry! 
> 
> Hello, giftee! I am so excited that I finally finished this, and I really hope you like it! It's my first published work, so I hope you feel very honored. I was a wreck right before this was posted second-guessing myself, but thankfully the lovely @ourloveislegendrarry allowed me some extra time to get this in so I could be completely comfortable with it! Thank you so much! Anyways, I hope you love these two dorks as much as I do and enjoy!

“Cosmo! Cosmo, what are you doing? Get back here!” said Harry as he watched his errant dog, his leash dragging behind him, run off across the open lawns of the local Wizarding park. His four-year-old godson Teddy laughed delightedly as he swung him up onto his hip so that they could run after him together.

  
“Silly Cosmo! Come back here!” giggled Teddy. Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at Teddy, whose hair was identical to Harry’s but was starting to turn turquoise at the roots in his excitement.

  
Harry had gotten Cosmo nearly two years ago entirely by accident. He had been attending one of the endless functions and galas that being the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice seemed to require of him, this time for the British Wizarding Humane Society. At the gala, they had brought out several of the rescued animals to encourage donations. Cosmo, barely more than a puppy at the time, had broken free of his handler and made his way straight for Harry. Harry had instantly fallen in love with the energetic black Newfoundland, who had gotten dog hair all over his fancy dress robes and reminded him uncomfortably of Sirius. Later that very same evening, thanks in part to his name and in part to his friend Luna being a volunteer at the BWHS, Harry had taken Cosmo home with him.

  
Turns out, getting Cosmo had been one of the best accidental decisions of Harry’s life. Gone were the days where he would exhaust himself by working fifteen hours a day; he started working a much more respectable schedule because he had Cosmo to come home to. Even though he had a magical dog door that allowed Cosmo to go out into the garden as he pleased and Kreacher to feed him if he needed to work late, Harry still felt bad leaving Cosmo home alone for too long and rushed to get home. His friends were very grateful to Cosmo when Harry started to gain weight and look healthy and happy again for the first time since the war, and they spoiled the dog terribly with everything from cuddles to treats to the new line of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes dog toys, called Cosmo’s Canine Curios, created in his honor.

  
But as much as Harry loved Cosmo, right now he was not pleased with him. He spotted him in the distance and was busy running after him, grateful he still worked out frequently, when he saw Cosmo stop, his tail wagging excitedly. Harry sped up as a man bent down to pet Cosmo, yelling, “Cosmo! Cosmo, come!”

  
Eventually, Harry and Teddy reached Cosmo and the stranger, who was still bent over in such a manner that Harry couldn’t help but notice that he had a very fine arse, indeed.

  
“I’m really sorry about my dog, he just got away from me. He never does this, I swear. Errr...”rambled Harry as the man stood up, allowing him to see his face. Harry’s stomach swooped unpleasantly and his heart clenched as he whispered, “Draco.”

  
“Harry,” said Draco. Harry stared at him for the first time in what felt like ages but had really only been a year. Teddy squirmed slightly in his arms, and Harry clutched him tighter, suddenly glad the toddler was there and feeling a bit foolishly like Teddy was protecting him from his ex-boyfriend.

  
Cosmo whined, breaking the sudden tension between Harry and Draco, and Draco handed the leash over to Harry in his usual poised manner.

  
“Thanks. I’m sorry about that. He must have smelled you across the park or something. He took of the second we got here. He misses you,” said Harry, knowing how true it was. When Draco had left, Cosmo had waited by the door every night for ages waiting for him to come home. It had broken Harry’s heart all over again. After all, when you break up with somebody, the worst part is that their dog doesn’t understand why you stopped visiting them. Cosmo never knew why the man who gave him extra treats when Harry wasn’t looking and let him sleep in the bed when Harry had overnight missions had gone away so suddenly.

  
Harry still remembered in vivid detail the day it happened, the day he left. Harry had been called out on a domestic case that involved a Muggleborn wizard threatening his wife’s lover with a gun, and he had ended up being nearly fatally shot in the chest on duty. Draco had been on staff that night where he worked as an Emergency Healer at St. Mungo’s, and after he was sure Harry wasn’t going to die, he had walked out of the room and out of Harry’s life forever without so much as a word. Harry had begged and pleaded with Draco’s friends for information and eventually learned from Pansy that Draco had moved to Paris to live with his parents.

  
This was the first time Harry had seen him since, and he was dismayed to see that Draco was still as attractive as ever and still gave Harry that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but be a little angry, too, seeing Draco behave so normally after the way he had practically destroyed Harry when he left. He had loved Draco so much and had never expected him to leave so suddenly, although Draco always did have a flair for the dramatic. He wondered if Draco had cried when he left, if he regretted it, if he had a new boyfriend now in France. Harry hadn't even been on as much as a date since the break-up.

  
“That makes one of you, I guess,” said Draco dryly, looking at Teddy. Harry glanced down at the bundle in his arms, noticing for the first time that his hair had turned the dark, stormy gray that was typical of him being upset. His face was also tightly tucked into Harry’s side so that he wasn’t looking at Draco.

  
“Hey Teddy. Say hello to Draco,” said Harry, trying to get a response from Teddy. Harry felt more than saw him shake his head.

  
“Come on, now Teddy. Be polite,” urged Harry, who was a bit surprised at Teddy's behavior since he had always loved his cousin Draco when he and Harry were still together. Teddy shook his head even more vehemently this time.

  
"I'm sure Draco would like to see your face. I bet he misses you," Harry said, knowing that Draco surely did even if he was too proud to admit it.

  
At this, Teddy turned his head and glared at Draco with more venom than Harry had ever seen from the little boy before. “NO he doesn’t!” Teddy declared.

  
“Draco no miss Teddy because Draco go away! Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione said that Draco hurt Daddy even though he’s supposed to make people better when he go away! And that Daddy love Draco but Draco no love Daddy and that’s why he go away! Teddy no like Draco no more!” cried Teddy, angry tears dripping down his little face.

  
Harry rocked the child in his arms, whispering, “Shhh, it’s okay Teddy Bear.” Harry soothed the child in his arms, a bit surprised that Teddy had picked up on so much. Upon reflection, it wasn’t really that surprising since Metamorphs tended to be extremely sensitive to emotions. Harry had to be very careful when he was upset or angry because Teddy tended to pick up on the negative energy and become distressed.

  
Teddy choked on his tears and said, “I love Daddy and I no go away ever!”

  
Harry couldn’t help but smile at that as he responded, “I love you, too, Teddy Bear. And I’m not going away, either. Although I do apparently need to have a talk with George about him giving you Extendable Ears again,” sighed Harry, rubbing his little boy's back comfortingly.

  
Harry finally looked away from Teddy and back to Draco, who looked as uncomfortable as he usually did during emotional conversations. "I didn't expect to see you here," he remarked in his typical manner of changing the subject completely to avoid topics he didn't want to talk about.

  
"I come here all the time, Draco. You know that," said Harry, which was true. After all, Harry and Draco had discovered this very park together shortly after Harry got Cosmo. The two had gotten together just before Harry had gotten him. He was supposed to have been Harry's date for the BWHS gala, but due to an emergency shift at the hospital, Harry had gone alone and came home with Cosmo, much to Draco's initial consternation.

  
Harry thought back to the beginning of his and Draco’s relationship. Harry had been brought in after yet another Auror mission gone awry, and as was becoming common, Draco was his Healer. Harry had recently discovered his attraction to men and was finding himself, much to his initial horror, attracted to Draco’s sarcastic drawl, perfectly styled blond hair and sharp features. As Draco patched him up, Harry had found himself amused instead of annoyed when Draco had scathingly asked, “Trying to get yourself killed again I see, Potter.” Harry, who had been a bit high on pain potions and still reeling a bit from the recent discovery of his sexuality, had responded, “Nope, I was just hoping to get to see you again, Malfoy. Brings back good memories, you know.” At this, Draco’s pale cheeks had flushed so beautifully he couldn’t help but be intrigued about Draco’s sexuality and if he was maybe just a little bit attracted to Harry, too. And Harry Potter with a mystery was never a good thing.

  
After some dogged investigative work to discover that Malfoy was indeed gay and a few more hospital visits, Harry had finally gathered up his Gryffindor courage. Draco, upon seeing his latest injury, had uttered sarcastically, “Unbelievable, Potter. Second-degree dragon burns. What were you possibly doing near a dragon? Rescuing a kitten?” At this, Harry had responded, much to his later embarrassment, but it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t built up a tolerance to those damn pain potions yet, “Dragons are my favorite, you know? We have a great history. Hopefully this one won’t burn me if I take it out on a date.” “You’ve taken other dragons out on dates?” Draco smirked, before finishing with, “And I will go out on a date with you. I’ll try not to burn you, but no promises. Also you ought to be embarrassed, that was the corniest date proposal I’ve ever received in my life. You’re lucky I feel sorry for you.” Harry had smiled so widely he felt like his face was splitting in two. “I actually rode the dragon away from a crime scene,” said Harry, and at Draco’s incredulous look, replied defensively, “I’ve done it before! This one was just a little less cooperative!” After their first successful date, their relationship had taken off.

  
"I mean at this time. You're always working at this time of day," Draco replied, bringing Harry’s thoughts back to the present.

  
"I guess you haven't had access to much news about me in France. I quit my job as an Auror. I'm a member of the Wizengamot now, actually. It's nice because we're not in session all the time so I can spend a lot of time with Teddy. On the days he's not at nursery school we like to come here during the day," said Harry.

  
At this, Draco's entire demeanor completely changed. His shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed as he demanded, "You quit your job as an Auror?"

  
“Yes?” Harry replied uncertainly, shifting Teddy in his arms.

  
Draco let out a little sound that was half-way between a laugh and a sob. “Merlin, I actually can’t believe it. I hated you being an Auror so much; I was constantly worried you were going to turn up injured again in St. Mungo’s or be killed, and I just couldn’t handle it. When you got hurt that last time, it was just too much and I couldn’t deal with it anymore. Not to mention you put your everything into that job, I was convinced you would never love anything as much as you loved being an Auror. Never love…” at that, Draco abruptly cut off.

  
Harry stood there in shock, having no idea that Draco had felt that way about his career. Merlin, if Harry had known that back then… If he had known, they could have avoided this whole mess. Harry cursed Lucius Malfoy, not for the first time, for Draco’s inability to communicate his emotions.

  
“Never love you as much as I loved being an Auror? Is that what you were about to say? Draco, that’s ridiculous! I loved you so much! I didn’t even really like being an Auror; I only did it because it was expected of me, and I put so much into it because that was expected of me, too! If I had known it was bothering you so much, I’d have quit in a heartbeat! Draco, even if I had really loved being an Auror, I’d have still probably quit for you! It was just a job, but you were so much more to me than that! For Merlin’s sake, why didn’t you just talk to me about it!” cried Harry.

  
Draco started to reply, but both men were distracted by the sound of Teddy starting to cry again. Harry, immediately knowing the cause of distress, set about soothing him.  
“Teddy Bear, hey we’re not fighting, look I promise. It’s okay, Teddy,” said Harry, feeling guilty that his distress had upset him.

  
“This changes things,” Draco said. “I stayed away for so long trying to get used to the idea that you would always be an Auror and that I would always come second to your job, and just when I accepted that I find out that you’re not even an Auror anymore!”

  
At this, Teddy nodded into Harry’s chest and mumbled, “Daddy no chase bad guys no bad more. Daddy works where he wears purple robes now!”

  
“I’ll have you know those robes are a very manly plum, little man,” said Harry, amused as Teddy’s hair turned the very colour of his formal Wizengamot robes. Harry didn’t think his heart could possibly feel any fuller than it did it the moment, with his little boy in his arms and hearing that Draco had come back for him! Even though he thought he would always be second-best to Harry’s old job, which was never true in the first place, he still came back! “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

  
“Yes, we do. Such as why Teddy calls you Daddy now. Did you have a place in mind?” Draco asked.

  
“Well, I did promise Teddy some ice cream today if he was good. But I don’t know, Teddy, you weren’t very nice to Draco earlier. Maybe you should say sorry if you want to go to Fortescue’s,” Harry said, hoping to get some interaction between Draco and Teddy. If he had his way, and it was beginning to sound like maybe there was some hope on that front, Draco and Teddy would be spending lots of time together in the future.

  
Predictably, at the threat of no ice cream, Teddy mumbled, “Sorry for being mean Draco.”

  
At Teddy’s apology, Draco smiled, which made Harry’s heart clench happily with how much he still loved this man and suspected he always would. “Well Teddy, I accept your apology.”  
“Can we get ice cream now, Daddy? Pleaseeee!” begged Teddy, looking up at Harry eagerly.

  
“Yeah, little man, we can get ice cream. Let’s take Cosmo home first, though,” said Harry, looking down at the dog laying at his feet.

  
“Very well. Would you like to meet me at Fortescue’s in about a half hour?” Draco asked.

  
After agreeing to meet at the specified time, Harry quickly took Cosmo back home and cleaned himself and Teddy up before Apparating to Diagon Alley. Luckily, Teddy handled Apparition very well, and other than his hair turning a strange burnt orange colour, they were able to make it to Fortescue’s right on time. Upon entering the small shop, which had been reopened by Florean’s niece in his memory, Harry smiled as he made his way over to Draco at the table he was sitting at.

  
After Harry got Teddy situated into a chair charmed for children with some parchment and wizarding crayons, he sat across from Draco.

  
“I got you two some presents. Happy Valentines’ Day!” said Draco as he removed the notice-me-not charm that had been hiding two large teddy bears from view.

  
Draco grabbed the big black bear the red bow-tie and handed it to Teddy. Teddy hugged it to himself happily, and it was adorable since the bear was slightly larger than he was.

  
“Would you look at that, a teddy bear for Teddy Bear! What do you say?” said Harry, who was grateful to Draco because not only was he making an effort with the most important person in his life, but also because Harry himself had forgotten all about Valentines’ Day! He knew that Teddy’s nursery school class had their Valentines’ Day celebration tomorrow, and Harry and Teddy had already made the class Valentines. Harry had never considered buying Teddy a gift, though, and he felt like a terrible father. Sometimes he felt like his upbringing was really affecting the way he was raising Teddy more than he had hoped it would.

  
“Thank you, Draco! I love him!” said Teddy happily, his hair turning red to match the bow. Harry ruffled it fondly.

  
“You’re welcome, Teddy. And now, a teddy bear for Harry Bear,” said Draco, his trademark shite-eating smirk back in place. Harry had never been so glad to see it. His bear was white with a gray tie, and he wondered if Draco bought it on purpose to remind Harry of him.

  
“Thank you. You know, you really didn’t have to. I honestly forgot it was Valentine’s Day,” said Harry.

  
“You’re welcome. And of course I had to! Do you even realize how much making up to you I have to do! I realize that I’ve been a complete arse and I don’t know how you’re ever going to forgive me, what I did was complete shite. I wouldn’t take me back if I were you. I wouldn’t even talk to me again if I were you. But I’m not going to give up that easily, I’m going to make it up to you and show you that I’m serious. Things are going to be different this time. I know I’m bad at talking about my feelings, but this time I want this to work and I’ll make more of an effort. I’ll talk about my feelings all the time if you want me to. I just don’t want to lose you again Harry, and I know it was my fault that I even did in the first place,” said Draco quickly, and Harry couldn’t help but smile in response because it was just so dramatic and so Draco and oh Merlin, had he missed this.

  
At that moment, they were interrupted by the waiter, who came to take the order for their sundaes.

  
After they had ordered, Draco asked, “Why does Teddy call you Daddy now? I remember him calling you Uncle Harry before.”

  
“He used to, but he doesn’t remember it now. Right after you left, Andromeda came down with Dragonpox. There was nothing they could do, but at least she didn’t suffer too much. Before she died, she said Remus and Tonks would have wanted me to raise Teddy like my own son. I told her that I would, and she said it was important that I let him call me Daddy when he tried and that I shouldn’t stop him. I tried to tell her I wouldn’t be comfortable with that, that Remus would always be his dad, but she asked me about growing up and if I would have felt more of a part of my family that way. She said it would be healthier for him, and I think she had a point. I don’t ever want Teddy to feel like he doesn’t belong. Plus it really does make things much easier at school, so I let him,” Harry explained. Being a single father wasn’t easy, but it was the most rewarding thing Harry had ever experienced. Every smile from Teddy, every milestone, every picture brought home from nursery school made everything worth it to Harry— from sacrificing his life during the war to yawning through Wizengamot sessions trying to make the Wizarding World a better place.

  
“Aunt Andromeda passed away? Why did nobody inform us? I feel terrible that I didn’t come home for the services! Plus I should’ve been here for you since you’ve had to do this all alone. I’m sorry, Harry. I feel even worse now,” Draco said miserably, looking genuinely surprised and upset at the news.

  
“Well,” began Harry, “I did send you a letter when she got sick in case you or your mother wanted to come visit and another when she passed away. Since neither of you never came nor responded, I figured you weren’t able to come. But I did try to tell you.”

  
At this, Draco looked even more wretched. “I set a ward to prevent all owls from you from reaching the villa! I never got any owls from you the whole time I was there. I was afraid if you sent anything I would come running back to you before I was ready, and we would just ruin our relationship again,” he said.

  
“That has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard in my life! What if I had needed you! What if there was an emergency! Like there clearly was!” Harry said, wondering why he was even surprised that Draco had gone to such lengths to avoid hearing from him. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said the man had a love of all things dramatic, including Muggle soap operas, much to Harry’s amusement.

  
“Clearly I hadn’t thought it through! All I could think about at the time was how much I missed you!” Draco said defensively. Again, Harry couldn’t help but smile knowing Draco had missed him just as much as he had missed Draco.

  
“I missed you a lot, too,” Harry said, saved from elaborating as the waiter brought their sundaes. Teddy dug into his sprinkle-covered monstrosity with childish enthusiasm as the adults set about enjoying their sophisticated chocolate creations with a touch more class.

  
“Also, what’s this I hear about you becoming a Wizengamot member? That doesn’t seem like something you would ever have been interested in,” Draco asked.

  
“Well, after you left I was a mess and then Andromeda got sick and I had to take Teddy full-time, so I quit the Aurors. I couldn’t risk something happening to me on the job and Teddy truly having nobody. Then, after things got settled down a little, Hermione suggested joining the Wizengamot. She had been working on passing some new laws but was having trouble, and it would be easier if she had someone influential as a member to help from that end. I didn’t really consider it at first, but once Teddy started school I decided I needed to do something. It was easy to get the 200 signatures from the public and the Minister’s appointment. It gets pretty boring since most of the other members are about eighty, but it’s all worth it to make the Wizarding World a better place for Teddy,” explained Harry, looking at his godson dotingly, even though he had somehow managed to get chocolate on his forehead and was a complete mess.

  
“He really means everything to you now, doesn’t he?” asked Draco thoughtfully. Harry knew that tone of voice meant he was thinking deeply, but it was hard to say what he was thinking about with asking him directly.

  
“Of course he does, Draco. I’m all he has now. He comes first in my life now. Every decision I make has to consider what’s best for him. We’re a family now. I mean I wish it wouldn’t have happened this way; I wish Teddy still had Tonks and Remus, but this is how it did happen, and I love being a dad. You’ve got to know that we’re a package deal now, me and Teddy,” said Harry passionately, looking at Draco challengingly. If he wasn’t willing to accept that Teddy was Harry’s main priority in life now, Harry would have to accept that he and Draco would never be together again. Harry really, really hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

  
“I think I can handle that,” said Draco, looking at the messy child. “Maybe,” he added dryly, and Harry noticed that Teddy had turned his hair to look like sprinkles. Harry beamed at the child proudly, and Draco shook his head incredulously at Harry’s expression. Harry laughed but couldn’t help but be amused and impressed by Teddy’s new trick, which was rather complicated since it involved so many colours. Teddy so far had absolutely no control over his hair colour; it just changed based on his mood and according to his activities. His eyes really only turned between an amber like Remus’s and an emerald like Harry’s, but Andromeda had warned him that the abilities came with age. Hermione had cast a complicated little charm on Teddy that hid his changing from Muggle eyes, which was very fortunate since they lived in a Muggle area and Teddy attended Muggle nursery school.

  
“You said you came back for me? Because you wanted to be together again?” Harry asked Draco tentatively, being almost afraid of his answer. If he had misunderstood, if Draco didn’t really want to get back together…Harry’s heart would be broken all over again.

  
“Yes,” said Draco, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I know what I did was terrible and cowardly and that I don’t deserve a second chance, but Harry, I really am going to try to be better. You deserve better, and I’m going to give it to you if you’ll let me. I know that I hurt you and that we’ll have to take things slowly, but we can take as long as you need. It’s just before, every time I tried to talk to you about things, everything always came out wrong. This time I’m not going to let that happen. It’s not an option; I can’t lose you again. Unless, you’re not seeing anyone else, are you?” said Draco, looking like the idea had just occurred to him.

  
Harry rushed to reassure him, warmed at Draco’s statement that he really wanted to get back together and that he would actually talk to Harry this time. Harry felt like Draco had showed more emotion tonight than anytime he had when they were dating, and he took this as a positive sign that he was serious. “Of course I’m not. I haven’t been on a date since you left. And I’d really like to get back together, too. I won’t lie, though. It was really hard for me after you left. It probably would’ve been a lot worse if I hadn’t had Teddy to focus on. It might take me awhile to trust you again,” Harry told Draco honestly, watching his face fall slightly at the news. Harry had been furious at first when Draco had left, then desperate and depressed. That stage would probably have lasted for months, but he had to force himself to get over it for Teddy once the little boy moved in so he could be a good father.

  
“Of course, I completely understand. I can earn that trust again,” Draco said solemnly.

  
“All done, Daddy!” Teddy interrupted, and Harry turned his attention back to his toddler. He drew his wand and performed a gentle cleaning charm that made Teddy giggle and exclaim, “Tickles, Daddy!”

  
Harry turned to Draco, and making up his mind that he wasn’t ready for their time together today to be over, but knowing that Teddy needed dinner and bed eventually, asked, “Would you like to come back to Grimmauld and have dinner with Teddy and I? We’re having macaroni and cheese tonight.”

  
“Yay! Mac and cheese!” cried Teddy happily, his hair turning the colour of his favourite food.

  
Draco smiled and replied, “Of course. I’d be honored.” He insisted upon paying the bill, and they Apparated to Harry’s house. Teddy and Draco played with Cosmo and his new bear, which Teddy had cleverly named Beary, while Harry prepared dinner. He hadn’t realized that due to their talking, it was quite a bit later than he had thought it was and that he had let eat Teddy ice cream much too close to dinner. Luckily, the toddler still dug into his food with gusto.

  
Harry felt tentative hope throughout the evening that this was it, that he would finally have a proper family. Teddy had behaved so well tonight, and Harry and Draco had caught up with each other over dinner. Harry found out that Draco had gotten his job back at St. Mungo’s and had moved into a flat near the Thames. Harry had told him a bit about his work in the Wizengamot and what it was like being a single dad. Harry felt like they were really working back towards where they had left off, and he couldn’t be happier.

  
He felt like he should be a little more cautious, but he couldn’t help it, he had missed Draco so much and having him back when he thought he was gone forever was a heady feeling. Besides, once they finally got over their mutual enmity, their relationship had moved surprisingly fast. After all, they had amazing chemistry together. Harry had been expecting much more opposition from his friends and family about their relationship, not to mention the Wizarding World at large, but it had actually turned out quite differently. Draco’s reputation as a reformed Healer had really gone a long way toward the acceptance of their relationship. He wasn’t sure his friends would be so accepting this time, since they had been so angry when Draco had left. Harry decided he and Draco would deal with that when it came.

  
After dinner, Harry put in a film and they settled onto the couch to watch it. Harry had always loved watching Draco watch films; he was still so fascinated by the Muggle technology that it was endlessly amusing to see his reactions. They watched one of Teddy’s favorites, with the little boy cuddled up on Harry’s lap and Draco sitting next to him, Harry’s heart full to bursting with contentedness.

  
He was broken out of his peaceful state when Draco exclaimed, “You let Teddy watch this! It’s hardly a film fit for children!”

  
“Draco, are you crying?” Harry asked amusedly, looking over at him and seeing what looked suspiciously like tear tracks down his cheeks.

  
“No!” he said, his voice slightly cracking. Harry laughed a bit and replied, “Don’t worry. I cried the first time I watched Mufasa die, too. It’s really quite sad for a children’s film.”

  
“I’m not crying,” said Draco petulantly, but Harry saw him surreptitiously turn his head to wipe his eyes on his sleeves.

  
“You know, that Scar fellow really reminds me quite of the Dark Lord and the hyenas of the Death Eaters. And you were Simba come to save the day just when everyone was starting to lose hope,” said Draco seriously towards the end of the film.

  
“That’s a pretty deep comparison to make from the Lion King. Not to mention it’s a Muggle American film; they knew nothing about Voldemort over there,” said Harry, uncomfortable with the reminder of the war. Privately, he had to admit there were pretty strong parallels, especially considering that Scar was the one who had killed Simba’s father.

  
They were saved from bringing up more ghosts when Teddy started snoring. Harry stood up carefully, trying not to wake the little boy, and told Draco, “I’m going to go lay him down; he’s had quite the day. Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?”

  
“I’d love to,” replied Draco, looking relieved that he wouldn’t have to leave yet.

  
Harry took Teddy up to bed, tucking him in and casting the usual charms to notify him if he awakened during the night. He kissed the little boy’s head and went back downstairs, intending to make tea. As he heard the sound of Cosmo’s treat jar being opened, he quietly approached the kitchen, looking curiously in on Draco.

  
“There’s a good boy, Cosmo. You were a good boy today, yes you were. I think someone’s getting extra treats for the rest of his life,” Draco told Cosmo, rubbing his head fondly.

  
“For the rest of his life, huh? What exactly did he do that was so great? I wasn’t very impressed by him running away earlier,” Harry asked interestedly.

  
“Well,” Draco began, “If Cosmo hadn’t come up to me, I don’t know that I would’ve gotten the courage to ever approach you again. I mean that’s what I came back for, but once I was back I was too afraid to do it. Too scared that you’d be angry with me and turn me away. So Cosmo here really helped me out.”

  
Harry knew how much it must have cost the other man to admit something like that, and he stepped closer to Draco, saying softly, “I could never turn you away, Draco.”

  
At this, Draco and Harry stared at each other, the tension between them growing. With Teddy put to bed, there was no buffer to distract them from their attraction to each other. They hadn’t touched each other all day, and Harry resolved right then that he needed to change that immediately.

  
He stepped even closer to Draco, cupping his face in his hands as he kissed him softly. Draco came alive at the soft kiss, bringing his arms up to clutch at Harry’s shoulders and making a sound suspiciously like a whine as the kiss deepened.

  
Harry couldn’t believe how much he’d missed this, how much he’d missed holding Draco and kissing him. Draco fit so perfectly into his arms and his mouth slotted so well against his that kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world. They kissed each other deeply but sweetly, and it was exactly like coming home after a long day. Comforting, bittersweet, and like finally getting everything you’d been needing after too long without it.

  
When they pulled away for air, Harry trailing kisses along Draco’s jaw, Draco said unsteadily, “No, we have to stop. We’re going to take it slow this time. You have a family now and we’re not going to rush into anything.”

  
Harry continued his path of kissing. “Slow sounds nice. Let’s do that later. All I now is right now, I haven’t had sex in a year, I missed you so much and I want you so bad.”

  
Draco snorted at this. “I try to be noble for once and you talk me out of it. Typical, Potter.”

  
Harry laughed, and brought his lips back to the heaven that was Draco’s mouth. He had more than a few good memories involving that very mouth, and he was eager to make more. As they kissed, Harry gently biting Draco’s bottom lip before stroking their tongues together. Draco moaned softly, and Harry ran his hands up underneath Draco’s shirt, rucking it up slightly as he stepped closer so he could press against Draco.

  
As he did, he happened to look down, and asked in amazement “Are you wearing those boxers I got you for Valentines’ Day last year?” Harry had gotten Draco the ridiculous pair of heart-patterned boxers as a gag gift last year, and upon receiving them, Draco had announced them ridiculous and had never worn them as far as Harry had been aware.

  
Draco, much to Harry’s delight, blushed at this. It wasn’t often that he blushed, but Harry enjoyed it immensely when he did. He just looked so innocent with a flush to his face. “Yes,” he said embarrassedly, looking down at the white band with pink, purple, and red hearts that was peaking out of his jeans. “Ever since I left, I’ve worn them all the time. They reminded me of you,” Draco admitted.

  
At this, Harry kissed him desperately until he was out of breath. It was so hot that Draco had been wearing these and thinking of him, wearing them because he missed Harry. “Maybe I could take them off of you upstairs and give you a better reminder of me?” Harry asked hopefully, pressing his hardness into Draco’s.

  
“Mmmm, yes,” moaned Draco, grinding back into Harry. Harry kissed him again as they fumbled their way up the stairs, eventually making their way to the bed and falling into it in a jumble of heat and tangled limbs.

  
Later that night, as Harry was about to fall asleep in a state of post-orgasmic bliss spooned up to Draco, he heard Cosmo at the door. He waved his hand lazily and let him in, and instead of letting him sleep in his cozy dog bed, Harry patted the bed next to him. After all, Harry owed Cosmo for helping him get back together with Draco and letting him sleep on the bed just this once wouldn’t hurt. As Cosmo jumped up and settled next to Harry, his fur rubbing against his naked back, Harry reached back to pet him, whispering to him, “You’re the best dog ever, Cosmo, you know that, right?”


End file.
